


猫是人的一部分

by moe_ko



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe_ko/pseuds/moe_ko
Summary: 二丫早熟警告也可以探讨性，但是没什么想法所以只肤浅地写了死亡和合法萝莉互动有所有负面属于我，所有正面属于啊啊马丁





	猫是人的一部分

**Author's Note:**

> 二丫早熟警告
> 
> 也可以探讨性，但是没什么想法所以只肤浅地写了死亡
> 
> 和合法萝莉互动有
> 
> 所有负面属于我，所有正面属于啊啊马丁

猫也靠近她，但亲近流浪儿。它发出轻轻的呼噜声。

她试着叫了一声，它摆了摆头。“它不喜欢我。”

流浪儿抬起一只手，向着她展开五指。“猫喜欢人触摸它自己碰不到的地方。这取悦它们。”

她抓过好多猫，宫廷仕女养的白猫，毛发长而蓬松，敏捷的捕鼠猫，甫一上手便急忙逃走，尚以追逐为乐的小猫，一只耳朵的黑猫，那是红堡真正的主人。这一只棕黑斑驳，看起来极瘦小，此刻心满意足地闭起的眼睛在暗室中又黑又大。

她伸手摸了摸流浪儿的眼角，又迅速地点到她的耳垂，待缩回手，指尖触到睫毛的感觉还未退去，像条细小的蛇般沿着血管向体内迅速地爬去。

疼痛并未落在她的脸上，流浪儿平静地问：“让好奇害人的女孩是史塔克家族的艾莉亚，你是谁？”

“无名之辈。”她回答。

“你撒谎。”流浪儿说，“你应该说得更好些。”这次她用对的方式说。

“我发现我的身体没有自己碰不到的地方。”她没有反驳。

“这是你知道的新东西吗？”流浪儿说，“不过是有的。”

她本想问流浪儿想说的是“是正确的”还是“是有自己碰不到的地方的”，然而慈祥的人出现在她们身侧。

不久后她讲第三件新知道的事：“蕾亚这个月四次尝试杀死自己。”蕾亚是个漂亮的里斯女孩，快乐梅丽最小的女儿，金发像晴天海面的波光，蓝眼睛生来更适合哭泣。她还没找到前往列神岛的路。

慈祥的人说：“凡人皆有一死，神决定给谁恩赐。”

“凡人皆需侍奉。”她回答。

“很好。”慈祥的人温和地笑了。

黑白之院不是孤儿收容所，然而这里常常遍布祈祷的人。他们寻求庇护，也有渴望复仇，或是从过去中逃来，就像不合群的黑羊出走到黑夜。侍僧与牧师们没有面孔，然而他们的某段过去或高或低地悬挂在柱子上，和其余面孔一起等待向准备听的人没日没夜地诉说。

有的是无声的哭泣，有的则是撕心裂肺的怒吼，有的是连续数夜的噩梦。她羡慕起了猫，它们的构造有一部分至少是为欢愉而准备。而她却不一样，她无法单单依靠被抚摸而快乐。如果她可以，那她就和那些脑子里塞满柠檬蛋糕的淑女们没有差别，她们也会为摸到了谁的一只手而尖叫，有些甚至会礼貌地晕倒过去。然而猫有什么好羡慕的，猫的皮毛抵御不住刀剑，或是猫的爪牙撕裂不开皮肉，大部分猫总得选择其中一种处境，哪怕是凌厉的独耳黑猫。

之后的第二次月黑之夜，蕾亚找到了去黑白之院的路。她像曾经在床边抽抽嗒嗒地哭泣一般跌跌撞撞地进了鱼梁木的大门。她自己舀起一碗水，慢慢地咽了下去。她的脚边生出一只猫，舒服地卧在地上，侧着头睡着了。

她远远地看到里斯女孩，顿悟猫一定是人身体的一部分，只是只有神才能摸到它。不过很快她就明白自己看错了，也没有和任何人提过这件事。


End file.
